Emotions can't be hidden forever
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs are both vulnerable after the last case. Can they help each other? How? When? ZIVA/GIBBS... Spoilers for Swan Song
1. Basement

**Emotions can't be hidden forever.**

It was only when his hand began to hurt, that he realized how long he had been sanding the boat. Remembering that he had left his watch in the living room, he looked at his phone.

-3am-

Normally he would have stopped working on the boat at least two hours ago, but this week doesn't qualify as normal.

The P2P-Killer had striked again only this time his victim had been one of them.

Mike hadn't only been a mentor, but also a friend. It was hard to push aside all the emotions, but working down in the basement helped.

So he kept on sanding, not giving a damn about his hurting hands or that he had to go to work in a few hours.

He only concentrated on his boat, which was also the reason why he didn't hear Ziva coming down the stairs.

"Gibbs."

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want, Ziver?"

"I needed to check if you are alright. You seemed tense at work today."

That made him realize she probably hadn't slept either. Turning to face her, he stopped sanding and gave her his full attention.

"Yesterday, Ziver. It's 3am."

She had dark shadows under her eyes, her makeup didn't do a very good job hiding them and she was shaking a little, probably due to the lack of sleep.

"Ziver."

He didn't need to ask the question. She knew. _Are _**you** _alright?_

"I am okay, Gibbs. I just couldn't sleep and... I did not want to be alone."

"You are not alone. You can stay here, if you want. I have a guest room upstairs."

"Thanks."

Then she hugged him, because she needed the comfort and she knew he did, too.

He took her into his arms, bringing her closer to him, burying his nose in her hair. It felt good to have someone here and he started to feel a little more alive than in the moments before.

Her hair smelled like mango, a smell he could get addicted to. Running a hand over her back, he tried to comfort her a little more.

She had her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his shoulder, taking in his scent. He smelled very masculine with a hint of wood. He made her feel save like no other person ever did.

The hug seemed to last hours. They just didn't feel like letting go.

When Ziva lifted her head off his shoulder, but didn't move her arms from their position around his waist, she looked into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

Of course she had seen them before, but never like this, never this close, never full of emotions. She just couldn't stop looking into them.

When he brought one of his hands up to run it through her hair, he could feel her leaning into him a little more. Slowly they closed the gap between their lips.

But before they even touched, they heard a noise coming from the living room.

In less than a second they pulled apart, their training making it possible to be prepared for anything even though they were tired and full of emotions.

TBC...

A/N: I can haz reviews? Please? 8D


	2. Sharing a bed

**Sharing a Bed.**

Reaching for their guns, Ziva and Gibbs stood in the basement, waiting as the noise came closer.

"Jethro?"

Both let out a deep breath, they didn't know they were holding and put away their guns.

"Down here, Duck!"

"Jethro, I was afraid you might still be awake.", he said, while walking down the stairs, concentrating on each step,"I told you, you should get some sleep, but considering that you never listen, I… Ziva.", he was obviously surprised to see her here,"I remember I told both of you to go home and get some rest."

"I am home, Duck. Sanding a boat is very relaxing. And Ziva just got here. She couldn't sleep."

With that he looked at her for a second, desperately wanting to continue exactly where they had stopped, but then he turned his attention back to Ducky, explaining to him that Ziva would be sleeping in his guest room tonight and that they would go to bed as soon as the M.E. went home.

Of course Ducky didn't believe him, but he really couldn't do more than telling them again and again, so he left an just hoped they would take his advice.

Once they heard the front door closing, they fell into uncomfortable silence. They didn't know how to go from here and for a split second they both regretted letting Ducky leave.

"I'll just go find you a blanket and something to sleep in. Make yourself at home."

Ziva just nodded and followed him up the stairs. He went into the bedroom to get her some clothes and she fled into the bathroom, so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

They went to bed about half an hour later without really saying a word, that wasn't 'Good night'.

Just before he fell asleep, Gibbs got a text from Ducky saying:"Stay home tomorrow, stay in bed longer and whatever you do, just don't come to work. I talked to the Director, it's an order!"

Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs

Around 7am Ziva woke up from a nightmare and although she was still tired, she just couldn't go back to sleep.

After half an hour lying awake, she went to Gibbs' room, looking for a place where she would feel safer, so the nightmares didn't come back.

Slowly opening the door, she peeked in just a little. He was sound asleep, so she opened the door wider and went in. Closing the door behind her, she doubted her own judgment for just a moment. Maybe crawling into bed with him was a bad idea.

Then she looked at him again and suddenly she was sure she needed to do this. He was the only person in the world that made her feel completely save and she knew he would understand that.

Climbing into his bed she had no intention of cuddling or anything. Sharing a bed would be enough to make her feel save.

Lying in his bed she fell asleep very fast and this time, she didn't have any nightmares.

TBC...

A/N: Hoping for reviews again^^


	3. Waking up

Waking up at 10am, Gibbs found himself cuddling with his beautiful young coworker. Almost like when they had hugged the night before, he held her in his arms and she had one arm around his waist. Her other arm was between their bodies, her hand holding onto his shirt. Again he could smell her hair and feel its softness on his face. Ziva was still asleep, so he decided not to wake her by getting up. Instead he cuddled closer, enjoying the company.

Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs

When Ziva woke up about thirty minutes later the first thing she realized was one of his hands, that had found it's way into her hair again, holding her close. The other one was resting on her lower back and when she tried to move a little bit, he held her firmly against him.

"Morning."

"Hmm.", she hummed, feeling way too comfortable to talk right now.

Then she realized one of her hands was holding onto his shirt. She let go and moved her head so she could look into his eyes. He seemed to be okay with having her in his bed and when he smiled at her with a smile she had rarely ever seen, she just wanted to finish what they had started in the basement. Before she had even decided if she should act on that impulse, he already leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

When he pulled back again, she realized she wasn't finished with him yet, so she leaned up and kissed him again.

/~RING~/

Both of them sighed as Gibbs' phone rang and interrupted their perfect moment.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

…

"Everything is fine, Duck."

…

"Yes, we are still in bed."

…

"Yes, Ziver is still here and I have a feeling she wont leave today."

…

"No, she's fine, she doesn't feel sick. We just decided it would be boring to spend the whole day on our own."

…

"Okay... fine... bye."

With that he threw the phone into a corner of the room.

"Where were we?"

"Right here."And just like that, they went back to the kissing.

Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs

Two hours later they finally left the bedroom, to make some coffee and breakfast.

Afterwards they sat on his couch, cuddling close.

They knew they should talk about what happened the week before and what happened that night and what was gonna happen in the next few days, weeks, month.

"Maybe we should talk about last night. I mean... you got your rules and I fully understand if you... if you want to... stop this..."

TBC...

A/N: and still I would love to get reviews^^


	4. A little Help

A/N: I'm sorry I needed so long to write this one. I was a little stressed and depressed.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

Honeydust9251: I know the story needs proofreading. I'm sorry if my English bothers you, but I'm German and I'm doing my best.

If somebody wants to beta this, please tell me. It would be a big help.

Also, about the chapters being too short. I'm trying to write longer ones, but I can't guarantee anything. Hopefully it doesn't bother you guys that much.

~~Now to the Chapter:

_Flashback:_

_They knew they should talk about what happened the week before and what happened that night and what was gonna happen in the next few days, weeks, month._

"_Maybe we should talk about last night. I mean... you got your rules and I fully understand if you... if you want to... stop this..."_

_Flashback end._

"No,... no, I don't want to stop this. I don't think this will be easy, but I guess if anyone can do it, it's us."

"Agreed.", she said smiling at him, then kissing him and cuddling closer,"We can make this work."

"But, what about the team, Vance. We could either tell them from the beginning, or we keep it from them and wait for the right moment."

"There is never a right moment for anything. But if we tell Vance now, he might split up the team again and..."

"I know, I don't want that to happen again."

Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs

They sat there for a while, cuddling close, thinking about what to do, until they heard the front door opening.

Instantly changing positions, they now sat on either side of the couch, waiting for Ducky to enter the living room. It could only be him. Both Gibbs and Ziva had gotten used to hearing his footsteps in the house and they knew how to tell them apart from others.

"Jethro, Ziva. I'm glad to see you listened to me and took a little time for yourself, although I would not have thought you'd spend that time together. Is there something I should know?"

Of course he had gotten suspicious. First she had come to Gibbs' house in the middle of the night, then she had slept over and when he had called Jethro this morning he had seemed very different, relaxed, almost happy.

Jethro looked at his beautiful co worker/lover and she nodded slightly, giving him permission to tell his best friend about what had happened. They were both hoping Ducky might be a little helpful, because as much as they thought about it, they couldn't decide on if, when and how to tell Vance and the team.

When Gibbs told Ducky about the events of last night, the medical examiner smiled. He felt relieved that his best friend seemed to have found a person to talk to about everything, because she would understand. A person that would never judge him for anything he did. Ziva needed a person to do the same for her and Ducky was sure they could have a beautiful future, if they didn't screw it up.

"...and now we are sitting here and we still have no idea when we should tell the team, if we should tell Vance."

Ducky didn't seem to understand, why this would be such a big deal, so Ziva explained: "He might split up the team again and we both don't want that, but if we tell the others now, Vance will find out eventually and if we don't tell the team now, they will be angry with us when they find out."

Judging by the look on his face, Ducky obviously disagreed: "What makes you think they couldn't keep it a secret? They all know what consequences it might have for the team, if the Director found out and they are good liars. But if you want to keep it a secret anyway, I think they would understand. As long as you are the ones telling them about it."

Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs

When they were finished talking, Ducky left to give them time to think.

...TBC

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Making a Choice

A/N: First: Thanks to The Arctic Fox for the beta!

Second: Thanks to everyone who commented. I love reading reviews.

Third: This is the last chapter for now, but I'll definitely keep writing ZIBBS, because they are just too adorable!

After several hours of cuddling on the couch, showering together, and having sex everywhere in Gibbs' house, the couple finally decided on what to do with the team.

Ducky's theory that the team would be able to keep a secret seemed quite plausible to Ziva. However, Gibbs argued that they would all act differently around them if they knew. Abby would simply find their relationship really cute, Tony would either torture them with little jokes about it or be jealous of Gibbs all the time, and McGee would never really know what he could or couldn't say.

Vance wasn't an idiot. He'd notice the change in the team and figure it out in no time at all. And if the team lied for them, they would get in trouble, too, and the chances that Vance would split them up would become even bigger.

In the end, Gibbs and Ziva chose not to tell the team yet. Vance wouldn't have a reason to split up the team if they could prove that they were able to separate their private life and their professional life, and not telling the team would give them time to show Vance that it was possible. The team was sure to understand that.

They didn't really know how long their relationship would last, anyway. Gibbs wasn't known to keep women around for very long, and Ziva knew that spending too much time with a man wasn't her thing. Of course, they would try to make it work. They felt a strong connection and they understood each other, loved each other, and knew everything about each other.

Right now, the only thing that was speaking against their relationship was work. Even Rule Number 12 wasn't important anymore. "Life's too short.." Gibbs had said, "The rule is meant to keep colleagues from screwing up their professional relationship for a fling. I've got a feeling that this is much more than a fling."

Ziva had responded to that with a kiss, and she'd told him that she felt the same way.

Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs~Zibbs

That night, Gibbs and Ziva were lying in bed. Ziva was asleep, and Gibbs was lost in thought next to her. He had his arm around his perfect, sexy Israeli. He was glad that she had come over the night before; that she had crawled into bed with him for comfort. He wanted nothing more than to keep her close.

On Monday they would have to go to work again, and they would help the team find the P2P killer. When they found him, Gibbs would make sure that bastard got what he deserved, because no one had the right to take HIS Ziva away from him.

But for now, they would just stay at his house and either spend the Sunday in bed or find places in his house that they haven't had sex in yet. One thing was for sure, though: They would enjoy each others company.

The END.


End file.
